Mar de Colores (Hiatus Temporal)
by inesUchiha
Summary: —¡Eres un cabrón de mierda, sushi! —Me duele lo que me dice pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a dejar insultar por un troglodita—. ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga, estúpida! ¿Qué voy a creer que lo que sea que está dentro de ti es mío? ¿Crees que estoy mal de la cabeza para caer en tus juegos?—. ¡Ahora resulta que la que está mal de la cabeza soy yo cuando fuiste tú el que metió...
1. Mar de Colores

**¡Hola! ¡Hola!**

 **Después de un año y un mes xD les traigo otra historia. Aunque en ésta ocasión es un hermoso SuiKa *-***

 **Quiero agradecer a mi hermosa Beta Andreea Maca y a todas aquéllas personitas que creen en mí como escritora^^**

 **Les aclaro que es un two-shot con tendencia a tree-shot xD todo depende de la inspiración. Espero que disfruten y que se rían tanto como yo me reí.**

 **Si quieren dejar review, pueden hacerlo; si desean ponerme en favoritos o en follow también pueden hacerlo. No me enojo ni exijo algo a cambio por hacer lo que me gusta hacer... Jejeje ^^**

 **Ya no digo más, los dejo leer a gusto ;)**

* * *

Simplemente no alcanzo a entender ¿cómo llegué a este punto? No sé si llorar de tristeza o de felicidad porque no puedo creer que alguien como yo pudo dar vida a un ser tan bello y frágil. Me siento indigna de esta oportunidad, después de lo que hice, porque todo lo que sucedió fue por mi maldita culpa.

— ¿Qué haré? — es la pregunta de cada segundo mientras observo más a detalle a mi hermosa bebé. Sí, quizás no la quería en un principio y quería deshacerme de ella; me doy cuenta de lo estúpida e inmadura que fui. Es tan preciosa como un rubí con su cabello escarlata, sus ojos… tan parecidos a los de su padre aunque con un poco más de luz e inocencia típica de alguien que no conoce de la vida.

¡Claro que sé lo que tengo que hacer!

— Prometo, mi amor — le digo mientras la veo a los ojos y siento cómo su manita se aferra a mi dedo como si estuviera diciéndome que está escuchando atentamente. — que lucharé por darte la familia que te mereces, la que yo misma te negué con mis acciones. Que recuperaré a tu papá y que jamás, jamás lo dejaré ir de nuestro lado.

¿La verdad? Es muy fácil decirlo. Tendré que tragarme el orgullo para poder cumplirle a mi Ayami.

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos, que cuando sentí su presencia fue demasiado tarde.

— ¡¿Cómo está mi prima, la más bella del clan Uzumaki y la nueva joya de Konoha?! — Sí, Naruto no puede ser más estúpido.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que posiblemente no seamos primos y de que sólo el clan está compuesto por seis personas y un no nato? No es que sea aguafiestas, pero es la verdad — Oh, sí, ver su cara no tiene precio.

— Eres muy mala, Karin. — me reclamó haciendo un puchero infantil. ¿En serio es el Hokage? — Yo aquí viniendo a verte. ¡El gran séptimo Hokage te está dando tiempo de su apretada agenda! ¿Y así es como lo pagas? No tienes perdón de Kami-sama.

¡Dios! ¡Que alguien venga a sacarme a mí y a mi hija de este infierno!

— Tú eres demasiado dramático e inmaduro. ¿A qué viniste?

— Amargada…— susurró.

— ¡Te escuché bastardo! — Ya me harté de escucharlo. Esa sonrisa de zorro me saca de quicio — ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Ya dime de una buena vez a qué viniste!

— Es obvio que me río de ti. — dijo antes de carcajearse. — Lo siento, prima. Ocupaba dejar el ambiente un poco relajado. — ¿A eso se le llama relajar? ¿Está hablando en serio? No puede ser, esa cara no me gusta. — Karin, vine por dos cosas. — Repito, no me gusta nada. — La primera es para saber cómo estaban y la segunda para hablar contigo, como Hokage, de lo que sucedió. Necesito que me digas quién o qué fue lo que provocó que Ayami naciera antes de tiempo. Y sobre todo, saber quién el papá. — Diablos… sabía que tarde o temprano iba a preguntar. No puedo decir que la culpa la tiene… porque sería mentir.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora? — Le estaba suplicando con la mirada que dijera un no porque aún no estoy lista para contar lo que sucedió. Necesito tiempo y por su cara sé que no lo tengo.

— Lo siento. Ya te dimos tres días, tiempo suficiente para que pensaras y pusieras tu mente en paz.

Qué triste. Lo que menos hice en este tiempo fue poner en paz mi mente.

— Muy bien, Naruto. Toma asiento porque lo que te voy a decir es muy largo y espero que "el gran Hokage" me haya dedicado un gran espacio es su apretadísima agenda. — Ok, es tiempo de que todo salga a la luz, absolutamente todo.

— Soy todo oídos, 'ttebayo.

 **.**

 _Era un bello día. El sol estaba resplandeciente_ _;_ _por fin se había terminado el invierno y la primavera se podía oler tan exquisita que se me hacía agua la boca. Reí conmigo misma, este embarazo me tiene con hambre todo el tiempo._

 _Creo es hora de que vaya a comprar los ingredientes que necesitaré para la cena. Estoy contenta. Falta muy poco para tenerte en mis brazos, mi pequeño angelito. Vuelvo a reír al sentir que acaricio mi vientre, es algo natural._

 _Espero que pueda cenar con nosotros Juugo para poder darle la noticia. Definitivamente nada ni nadie podrán arruinar este día tan especial para nosotros. Seguí caminando rumbo a las compras._

 _Lástima que el destino no piense lo mismo._

 _De regreso podía sentir une presión en mi pecho, que ignoré completamente. Venía pensando en los posibles nombres que le pondría a mi bebé cuando sentí otro chakra cerca de mí. ¿No se va a cansar nunca de acosarme? Me urgen unas vacaciones, me va a volver loca este hombre._

— _Buenos días, Karin_ _._ _— dijo interrumpiendo mi caminar._

— _Vaya, pensé que te tendría el resto del camino detrás de mí como guardaespaldas. — dije con molestia en mi voz._

— _Andamos de malas el día de hoy. Creo que el embarazo te está afectando más de la cuenta. — Malnacido, perro._

— _Claro que no. El embarazo me sienta perfecto,_ _sólo_ _que de repente el aire se volvió más repugnante. No sé, creo que soltaron algún contaminante en él._

— _Que graciosa_ _,_ _querida —_ _Sonrió_ _de una forma que daba escalofríos. Todo él da escalofríos._

— _Es lo que dicen._

— _Dejémonos de rodeos — pensé que nunca iba a hablar lo que realmente quería._

— _Te escucho._

 _Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa que pretendía ser sensual. No puedo negar que tiene unos ojos dorados hipnotizantes, un cuerpo alto y trabajado sin llegar a ser tosco. Ese cabello rojo eléctrico, en combinación con sus ojos, le dan un aire fiero y masculino… Pero nada se compara a esos ojos violeta profundo que te pueden atrapar y que por más que quieras escapar no hay forma de hacerlo. Ese cuerpo escultural que desprende frescura y olor a mar. La masculinidad andando con esos dientes salvajes, que con solo verlos te promete horas y horas de placer. ¿Qué decir de ese cabello suave y sedoso que me encanta jalar cada vez que…? ¡Kami! El embarazo me calienta demasiado. Tranquila, Karin, que Seiya pensará que tu sonrojo es por su culpa. No queremos que su ego crezca más de lo debe ya tuvimos suficiente con la única, y descerebrada, ocasión en la que le dimos entrada._

— _Te haré la cosa fácil_ _,_ _querida Karin._

— _No sé de qué hablas. — Creo que a este hombre en una de sus misiones le dieron un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza._

— _Por supuesto que sabes de qué hablo, mi amor._

— _¿Qué? — ¿_ _Tan_ _tarado lo dejaron?_

 _Se acercó a mí, demasiado he de aclarar. Estoy demasiado impactada como para notar que a unos metros se encontraba la persona que me roba el aliento con tan solo verla._

— _Karin. Yo sé que has ocultado la identidad del padre de tu bebé porque piensas que él va a rechazarte._

— _¿Por qué carajos piensas_ _eso_ _? —_ _Desde_ _antes de llegar a Konoha sabía que eran retrasados mentales, pero hoy lo confirmo._

— _Es muy obvio, preciosa. Y vengo a sacarte de tu error._

— _¿Eh? ¿De qué me estás hablando? — ¡Dios! ¿Es mucho pedir que te lo lleves? ¿O quieres que te lo mande?_

— _De que sé que ese bebé que esperas es hijo mío y que tú me amas con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo hago. Con una pasión desmedida —_ _Oh,_ _por Dios… — que veo en tus ojos cada vez que me miras. — A veces pienso que Naruto es el único capaz tantas idioteces a la vez pero me he equivocado todo este tiempo._

— _¿Estás… estás demente? —_ _Como_ _escuché en una aldea: sabes que una persona está mal del cerebro cuando ésta dice pura mierda sin sentido._

— _Ya no trates de ocultarlo, mi amor. He trabajado todos estos meses para lograr una estabilidad económica para poder mantenerlos a ti y a mi retoño. — ¡Claro que ha estado trabajando por meses! Le ha estado calentando la cabeza a Suigetsu todo este tiempo el muy maldito._

— _¿Sabes qué? Ya me cansé de escuchar tus tonteras, imbé…_

— Entonces ¿quiere decir que Seiya es el papá de tu hija?

— ¡No, Naruto! Y no me interrumpas cuando hablo. Déjame explicarte bien cómo sucedieron las cosas. _—_ Si no se calla, le cerraré el hocico a trancazos.

Lo fulminé con la mirada dándole a entender que una palabra más que salga de su boca y lo mando directo y sin escalas a Suna.

— Ok, ya entendí. No te sulfures, das miedo cuando lo haces. _—_ Hice como que no escuché nada y seguí contando.

— Muy bien, prosigo.

 **.**

— _¡No vas a ir a ningún lado, Karin! — me sujetó de los brazos sin lastimarme._

— _¡Suéltame bruto animal! —_ _No_ _me agrada lo que está pasando, tengo que salir de aquí antes de que cometa una locura._

— _No te voy a soltar_ _._ _— susurró muy cerca de mis labios_ _._ _—_ _Tie_ _nes que entender que me voy a hacer cargo de mi hijo, que nos casaremos y que le daremos la feliz familia a nuestro bebé. — En su momento_ _,_ _su aliento a mente me hubiera hecho rendirme a sus pies. El tiempo ha pasado y ya nada es igual. He madurado y he tomado las decisiones que creo correctas._

— _El que debe entender eres tú, Seiya. Yo no siento nada por ti. — Podía sentir_ _cómo_ _su cuerpo temblaba por mis palabras. La ira era palpable en el ambiente y aun así le mantuve la mirada._

— _Estás mintiendo, estás min…_

— _No, Seiya. Eres tú el que no quiere ver la verdad en mis palabras._

— _Tú me amas ¡Tú me amas! —_ _No_ _va a tardar en explotar y no sé cómo va a reaccionar cuando le diga lo que no quiere escuchar._

— _Seiya, escúchame_ _:_ _— susurré lo más calmada posible_ _._ _— yo no te amo y tú no eres el papá de mi hijo._

 _Listo, ya está. Lo solté sin anestesia. Tengo que aprovechar que no sale aún de su asombro para quitármelo de encima. Lo pude haber logrado pero volvió a ejercer fuerza en el agarre, me pegó aún más a su cuerpo y estampó sus labios sobre los míos de manera violenta, haciéndome sangrar de mi labio inferior._

 _Sentía repulsión en ese beso, me estaba lastimando y él lo sabía. Lo hacía a propósito, para demostrar quién tenía la fuerza en ese momento. Y cayó sobre mí_ _la_ _revelación de lo que estaba sucediendo. Fue menos de un segundo, pero ahí estuvo el chakra de mi pez favorito. Lo sentí esfumarse y solo pedí a Dios que Seiya no lograra su cometido. Porque tarde me di cuenta de que ese hombre había planeado todo. Que sabía que Suigetsu estuvo todo este tiempo viendo lo que sucedía y que por las posiciones, comprometedoras, se haría su propia historia llegando a la conclusión errónea._

— _¡Que me dejes! —_ _gr_ _ité mientras le volteaba el rostro con todas mis fuerzas_ _._ _— Eres un maldito desgraciado, sabías que estaba él aquí. — Estaba tratando de controlarme para no hacerle daño al bebé._

— _¿Yo? Yo no sabía nada y no sé de quién me hablas._

— _¡Si! ¡Si sabes de quién hablo! —_ _Re_ _spira Karin el bebé sufre más que tú con esto, recuérdalo._

— _¿Y qué si lo sabía? Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de la verdad que tanto niegas. Pero corre, te doy permiso de despedirte de ese intento de ninja asesino. Porque tú eres_ _sólo_ _mía. Y nadie te apartará de mi lado. — Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal al darme cuenta de que no era un juego sus palabras. Sus ojos me confirmaban que estaba hablando muy en_ _serio y que sería capaz de todo con tal de tenerme_ _sólo_ _para él._

 _Con un beso suave en los labios se despidió de mí. ¿A dónde corro? Temblaba de miedo, no quería ser testigo de lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer. Tanto era el temor que sentía en esos momentos que se me olvidó que tenía de mi parte a los dos seres más poderosos del mundo._

 _Así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente: buscar a Suigetsu. Lo encontré en la casa y en cuanto entré quedé impactada por lo que mis ojos veían. Los muebles estaban destrozados, las flores que había cortado del jardín estaban regados por todo el piso, las fotografías de nosotros tres hecha pedazos cerca de la entrada de la cocina. Era un desastre completo._

 _Quedamos a una distancia considerable. Su mirada no se apartaba de mí. Mi bebé estaba muy inquieto, sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente. Y dicen que los fetos no son conscientes de nada. ¡Ja! Mi bebé es demasiado listo._

— _Suigetsu ¿qué pasó? —_ _No_ _decía nada solo me observaba._

— _Sui_ _, te_ _nemos que hablar, lo que viste fue un mal enten…_

— _Eres una hipócrita. Con razón te callaste quién es el padre de tu escuincle._

— _Dios, no_ _,_ _Sui. Tienes que escucharme._

— _¡No quiero escuchar a una puta aprovechada como tú!_

— _¡Eres un cabrón de mierda, sushi!_ _—_ _Me_ _duele lo que me dice pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a dejar insultar por un troglodita._

— _¡¿Qué quieres que te diga_ _,_ _estúpida?! ¿Qué voy a creer que lo que sea que está dentro de ti es mío? ¿Crees que estoy mal de la cabeza para caer en tus juegos? —_ _No_ _puedo con esto. Se siente tan irreal._

— _¡Ahora resulta que la que está mal de la cabeza soy yo cuando fuiste tú el que metió con gusto su pequeño pene en mi vagina! —_ _Ese_ _pescado no puede estar diciendo eso. No ahora que todo estaba bien._

— _¡Puede ser de cualquier imbécil ese engendro que esperas! —_ _Podía_ _sentir mi sangre hervir con cada palabra que salía de su boca. ¿Escucharon eso? Fue mi corazón y mi alma quebrándose en pedazos._

— _¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Suigetsu? —_ _Y m_ _e sorprendió que salieran firmes esas palabras._

— _¡Tú! — Me tomó de los hombros y me_ _zarandeó_ _bruscamente — ¿_ _C_ _ómo pudiste verme la cara durante todos estos meses? No quise creer lo que me decían de ti. ¡No quise escuchar! Y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho._

— _¿Te arrepientes? —_ _Ya_ _no podía seguir escuchando. Sentía una pequeña punzada en mí bajo vientre._

— _Claro que me arrepiento, Karin. Me arrepiento de haber metido mi pene en tu vagina y creer que había algo bello en ti._

 _No podía creer que ese día hermoso se volviera en un infierno. Hoy íbamos a saber qué sería nuestro bebé después del almuerzo y todo se fue al carajo por culpa de Seiya._

— _Suigetsu tienes que escuchar. El bebé es tu…_

— _¡No! Ya tuve suficiente con lo que vi. —_ _me_ _interrumpió_ _._ _— ¡No me quieras engatusar! He caído tan bajo. Y pensar que todo este tiempo te reías a mis espaldas con ese estúpido._

— _No, Sui_ _,_ _por fa… — vocalicé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban._

— _¡CÁLLATE! — Me soltó cegado por la ira y caí al piso. En el trayecto de la caída, con la fuerza del empuje me golpee con la mesa muy fuerte en la espalda. Sentí otro pinchazo de dolor en mi vientre. — ¿Qué no entiendes que te vi besándote con_ _és_ _e? ¡Que lo disfrutabas!_

— _Así no fueron las cosas, tienes que creerme y dejarme explicarte, por favor. Tienes que saber que yo te… —_ _di_ _je desde el piso ya que no me podía levantar por la molestia que estaba sintiendo. Está de más señalar que ya era un mar de lágrimas._

— _¿En serio, Karin? ¿Piensas que si dices esas palabras caeré rendido a tus pies? No vales nada —_ _Sus_ _ojos se clavaron en los míos y me sentí desfallecer aún más al reconocer los sentimientos de odio, dolor, rabia y decepción_ _._ _—_ _Me_ _das asco. — Dejé de respirar_ _._ _— Mientras yo te fui fiel, tú te revolcabas con ese maldito. Se burlaban de mí. ¡De mi amor por ti! ¡Claro! Ahora entiendo. Enamoremos al bacalao. —_ _ex_ _presó con una amarga sonrisa — Lo lograste. Pero no lograrás que crea que el hijo de Seiya es mi hijo._

— _Suigetsu. — Esto está mal,_ _aún_ _no puede nacer mi bebé_ _._ _— Por favor… —_ _Me_ _agarré el vientre, al darme cuenta que eran las contracciones las que apenas me dejaban hablar. ¡Maldita sea se me rompió la fuente!_

— _Jamás volveré a caer en tus redes._

\- _Suigetsu ..._

— _Eres una maldita zorra desgraciada._

— _Suigetsu, para por favor…_

— _Siempre lo supe. Tú no eres mujer de un solo hombre y creí lo contrario._

\- _Sui ..._

— _¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué carajos quieres?!_

— _El bebé, el bebé va nacer. —_ _Ab_ _rió sus ojos en shock por mis palabras._

— _Suigetsu, por favor, duele mucho_ _._ _—_ _Ya_ _estaba sollozaba sin poder detenerme_ _._ _—_ _Se_ _me rompió la fuente, no dejes que le pase nada al bebé. — Seguía viéndome sin poder creer que el charco que veía debajo de mí era el líquido amniótico, no tenía tiempo para clases de ginecología. — ¡Reacciona estúpido!_

 _Ese grito pudo haber espantado a cualquiera que se encontrara cerca de la casa pero cumplió su cometido al sacar de su letargo a Suigetsu, a quien se le ensombrecieron los ojos al notar que él lo había provocado al empujarme._

— _Maldita sea. Lo único que hacía falta, echar en mi expediente provocar abortos._

— _¿De qué demonios estás ha…? ¡Aaaahhhh! — grité al tener, hasta ahora, la contracción más fuerte. Me están partiendo a la mitad y ese está diciendo puras idioteces. ¡No vuelvo a dejar que me embaracen y más si son tarados! No sé ni lo que digo. ¡Dios! No dejes que le pase algo malo a mi bebé_

 _Suigetsu salió corriendo a la cocina para llamar por teléfono no sin antes poder ver en su rostro pintada la preocupación por nosotros. Lo único que podía hacer era agarrarme de lo que pudiera y seguir retorciéndome en el piso. Suigetsu regresó después de unos minutos._

— _Karin, no te preocupes. Ya llamé al Hokage, viene para acá._

 _Escuchaba su voz a la lejanía._

— _Karin, no te duermas. ¡Diablos!_

— _Suigetsu_ _…_ _— murmuré en medio de mi próxima inconciencia._

— _Shh_ _,_ _tranquila. Llegaran pronto._

— _No me dejes_ _,_ _por favor_ _._ _— suplicaba con dolor por las contracciones y_ _en_ _el corazón._

— _Eso no puedes evitarlo, Karin. Lo hecho, hecho está. No soy el papá de ese…_

— _Sui_ _,_ _tienes que entender que…_

— _Ya no sigas con más mentiras. Tú y yo sabemos que las cuentas no encajaban desde un principio_ _._ _—_ _No,_ _por favor. Tiene que saber la verdad. —_ _Por_ _más que yo quisiera que ese bebé sea mío, no lo es. Y por más que desee con toda mi alma, mente y corazón que me ames, sé que no lo haces._

— _Suigetsu, te amo — fue lo último que murmuré antes de perder en conocimiento._

 _Lo que yo no sabía es que él no alcanzo a escuchar esas palabras porque ya se había ido de mi lado. Y se iba lejos de la vida de nuestro bebé y de la mía._

 ** _._**

— ¡Kami-sama! ¡El sushi albino es el padre de Ayami!

Si ponemos a Seiya y a Naruto en una competencia de estupidez los expulsan por ser profesionales.

— Si, Naruto. Debes entender que callé todo este tiempo porque quería evitar lo que desgraciadamente sucedió y porque yo no estaba segura de querer traer al mundo un ser tan puro como Ayami.

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que ibas a abortar? _—_ Creo que no es tan estúpido como su cara da a entender.

— Así es. Fue en un momento de desesperación. La guerra tenía poco tiempo de haber terminado, yo no sabía que no era la única Uzumaki en esta tierra, me sentía sobrepasada con todo referente a una nueva vida y en mis planes aún no estaba contemplado tener un bebé ni mucho menos amar a alguien.

— Pero nosotros te ofrecimos ayuda, hospitalidad. Konoha te abrió las puertas sin señalarte.

— Lo sé. Y tú debes entender que era inmadura en ese tiempo. Fue mi bebé la que me hizo madurar y ver las cosas de diferente forma. No sabes cuánto agradezco haberme dado cuenta de mi embarazo después del tiempo en que se puede… bueno tú sabes qué.

— Yo también lo agradezco, prima. _—_ Naruto podrá ser el mayor dobe de la tierra, pero no puedo negar que ese dobe es el mejor primo que pude tener. Aunque aún no comprobemos nuestro parentesco, para mí siempre será Naruto-dobe-tarado-estúpido-primo. _—_ Tienes todo mi apoyo y por Seiya no te preocupes. No sabe lo que le espera por meterse con el clan Uzumaki _—_ No evité reírme de sus tonteras. Esa sonrisa esconde mil maneras de hacer pagar un bastardo que se mete con alguien preciado para él. _—_ El teme y yo nos encargaremos de recordarle algunos principios.

— Gracias, Naruto.

— Ya que sé lo importante, me retiro. Tendré un escuadrón anbu vigilando tu cuarto por si alguien se atreve a buscarte. Descansa, que aunque ya pasaron unos días, Sakura me dijo que sigues delicada por lo agresivo que fue el parto.

— Yo pensaba que ya podría salir. _—_ Hice un puchero fastidiada por tanto blanco en el paisaje.

Naruto tiene razón, tengo que descansar para poder recuperarme y poder pelear por lo que es mío. Te extraño tanto, Suigetsu. ¿Dónde estarás? Necesito refugiarme entre tus brazos y que me digas que todo va a estar bien. Que Seiya no nos hará daño a nuestra niña y a mí. Por favor, regresa. Te necesitamos con nosotras, mi amor. Tienes que saber que te amo, que te amamos.

El cielo estaba despejado y la noche reclamaba su lugar. El atardecer era un arrullo, un hermoso cantar que me relajaba y me hundía en las profundidades de Morfeo marcando mi destino.

 ** _._**

 _Desperté en el hospital conectada a muchas cosas y con Sakura muy cerca de mi rostro. Todavía sentía a mi bebé dentro de mí._

— _Que bueno que estés consiente, Karin_ _._ _—_ _En_ _realidad no estaba totalmente consiente_ _._ _—_ _Sé_ _que estás un poco confundida_ _,_ _pero tuvimos que sedarte para que no pudieras sentir el dolor en su totalidad. — ¡_ _Oh_ _! Eso explica porque veo elefantes rosas atrás de Sakura._

— _¿Mi… mi bebé? Sakura, mi bebé._

— _No te alteres_ _,_ _le hace daño al bebé. Necesitas saber qué vamos a hacer y porque estás medio consiente. En el transcurso de tu casa al hospital las contracciones se hicieron constantes y por lo tanto tu cuerpo trabajaba sin tu consentimiento._ _Sólo t_ _e faltan dos centímetros de dilatación y ya no es posible hacerte una cesaría. Así que necesito que reúnas fuerzas para que puedas al fin tener a tu bebé entre tus brazos._

 _No entendía todo lo que hablaba Sakura pero sí entendía lo suficiente para saber que estaba en mis manos que mi bebé naciera bien._

— _Está bien._ _Haz_ _lo que tengas que hacer. — Realmente me sentía muy cansada, dudaba poder salir con vida_ _; mas_ _haría todo lo que estaba en mis manos para que mi retoño lo lograra. — Sakura, escúchame por favor_ _._ _—_ _La_ _vi asentir seriamente_ _._ _—_ _Si_ _yo no logro sobrevivir…_

— _No, Karin. Tú vas a vivir…_

— _¡Escucha! Por favor — dije sollozando porque no era idiota, soy rastreadora de chakra, una de las mejores. Mi chackra está fluctuando demasiado, está rosando las reservas. Y según_ _calculo_ _no será suficiente para que yo salga bien. —_ _Si_ _yo no salgo viva de aquí, te concedo la patria potestad de mi bebé mientras encuentran a Suigetsu. Hagan pruebas de paternidad, hagan lo que sea, pero él tiene que saber que es su bebé y que ese bebé fue el mejor regalo que me pudo haber dado…_

\- _Karin_ _,_ _sin ..._

— _Que estos años a su lado valieron la pena. Que fui feliz con él y que por sobre todas las cosas lo amo._

— _Que bueno que lo ames, Karin. Pero he de decirte que serás tú la que le diga todas esas bellas palabras. ¡Terminemos con esto de una vez! —_ _gritó_ _Sakura a sus asistentes. — ¡Haremos lo que está en nuestras manos para que todo salga bien! Si no_ _,_ _dejo de llamarme Sakura Uchiha_ _._ _¡Shannaro!_

 _Enseguida sentí que me acomodaban con las piernas separadas y con mi torso flexionado hacia delante. Era una posición incómoda pero que facilitaba el empuje. ¡Madre santa de los olivos! Duele horrores. Si estando sedada me sentía ese dolor_ _,_ _no quiero nunca saber lo que es no estar sedada._

— _En unos segundos tendrás otra contracción cuando te diga pujas._

\- _Ok._

— _¡Ahora!_

 _¡Por la vida del sabio de los seis caminos! Este bebé está cabezón, me está partiendo en pedazos._

— _¡Vamos, Karin! Tú puedes, nena. Un poco más,_ _sólo_ _un poco más._

 _Muchos susurros, había muchos susurros a mi alrededor. Sentía que faltaba poco para acabar_ _,_ _pero no me quedaban fuerzas suficientes._

— _¡Doctora Uchiha_ _,_ _el pulso de la paciente está disminuyendo!_

— _¡Izumi_ _,_ _Comienza transfusión de chakra directa a su sistema_ _!_ _Hay que mantenerla con el chakra constante. — No_ _,_ _Sakura, no lo hagas. — Natsu, pregúntale al Hokage_ _si ya tiene al equipo que le pedí_ _,_ _porque_ _lo necesito en este mismo instante._

— _¡Regreso enseguida!_

— _Karin, mírame. No pierdas de vista mis ojos._

— _Es difí… difícil lo que… pides, Sakura. —_ _El_ _chakra que está entrando en mi sistema no es suficiente, tienen que recordar que somos dos personas y no una los que dependemos de ella._

— _Naruto ya debió de agrupar a la gente que le pedí así que solo tienes que aguantar un poco más._

— _Me siento muy cansada, Sakura._

— _Soy consciente de ello, pero no tardarán en llegar los refuerzos de chakra. Recuerda que eres la prima del Hokage_ _._ _— dijo Sakura riendo_ _._ _—_ _Ya_ _te imaginarás lo eufórico que se encuentra Naruto y que estará usando su título para que nadie pueda negarse o retasarse en su cometido._

— _Ese Naruto no cam… ¡En el nombre de Madara! ¡¿Dónde están esos inservibles donadores de chakra?! ¡No son ellos los que están pariendo y tienen atorado en su vagina la enorme cabeza de un bello bebé!_

— _¡Ese es el poder Uzumaki_ _,_ _señores! Aunque se esté muriendo sigue siendo salvaje con sus rabietas._

 _En eso se escuchó un gran estruendo. Naruto estaba haciendo acto de presencia con todo su sequito._

— _¡Naruto! ¡Eres un animal!_

— _Vengo con los refuerzos, Sakura._

— _Ya lo sé, pero no es necesario que entres así._

— _No podemos perder tiempo_ _._ _—_ _Se_ _escuchó la voz aburrida de alguien en medio del grupo que entró con Naruto hace unos instantes. —_ _Es_ _os segundos son valiosos y para no hacerlo más problemático e irme a dormir más rápido, seré el primero._

— _Eres un vago de lo peor, Shikamaru. — comentó Sakura en medio del ajetreo._

— _¡¿Ya pueden sacar a mi bebé?! ¡Con todo el respeto_ _, pe_ _ro es a mí a la que tienen medio muerta y con las piernas abiertas con un bebé atravesado!_

 _Solo recuerdo que una vez, Shikamaru, me transfirió chakra todo fue más fácil. Insisto, pensaré dos veces o más el volver a embarazarme. Tienen razón en decir que la primero impresión nunca se olvida. Sin embargo, luego de escuchar ese llanto y de ver esos ojos entrecerrados, supe que esa primera impresión no me valdría para negar un proceso similar. Siempre y cuando, fuera el mismo hombre por el que pasara eso. Siempre y cuando, fuera ese hombre el que tomara mi mano durante el parto y fuera él el primero en ofrecer su chakra._

 _Siempre y cuando, Suigetsu siguiera estando a mi lado._


	2. Por amor al Mar

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Lo tengo desde la semana pasada pero estaba en revisión xD Tengo que advertirles que las cosas se pusieron un poco serias :(**

 **Les advierto que van a ver a un Sasuke un poco "infantil" pero la verdad es que cuando Naruto está cerca de él es inevitable que su niño interior no salga a la luz xD**

 **Les agradezco sus reviews, sus follows y favoritos a esas tres lindas personas ^^**

 **Espero que les agrade ;) y no se preocupen que Karin sólo está en shock, una vez que se le pase las garras de la Uzumaki saldrán con mucho filo xD**

 **Gracias Romi, Ray Izumi, DuniXe, Beta hermosa, Zhang y Marian por el apoyo que me dan. Estoy agradecida con Dios por ponerlas en mi camino*-***

 **¡DISFRUTEN!**

 **PD: si encuentran un horror de ortografía no duden en decirme ;)**

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde que me dieron de alta. Un mes sin saber de mi sardina.

— ¡Kami! ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá con su berrinche? — Me quejo mientras me recargo en la ventana de la casa.

A la semana de haber salido del hospital me tuve que cambiar de casa. No es que Juugo sea mal anfitrión, solo que esas paredes y muebles tienen muchos recuerdos felices, infelices… y orgasmos embarrados. Así que se me hizo muy difícil estar más tiempo en ese lugar. Debo decir que la nueva casa es muy cómoda, es de dos plantas; en la primera, hay una sala enorme, una cocina maravillosa y un baño para invitados. La segunda planta cuenta con tres recamaras con su propio baño cada una. En fin, son los beneficios de ser la "prima" del Hokage. Es la casa perfecta para nosotras y Sui… vuelvo a suspirar.

— Te extraño tanto, albino de pacotilla. — susurro a la nada.

Realmente el paisaje, desde la ventana, es muy bello. Me sorprende que las cosas estén tan tranquilas, obviando que Naruto no me quiere dar información sobre el paradero del papá de mi niña y los golpes que ha obtenido por ello, todo está demasiado calmado y eso, literalmente, no me huele bien.

Algo bueno que tiene mi poder sensorial, aparte de localizar chakra, es el sentir y oler en el ambiente que algo oscuro se cose en ella. Lo malo es que no sé dónde proviene ya que no es chakra, sólo son pensamientos malignos impregnados en el ambiente, como esmog.

— Espero que estés bien, mi amor.

 **&. &**

— ¿Está todo listo?

— ¡Claro! Somos profesionales. Tú no te preocupes y disfruta de las horas como nunca, que nadie se dará cuenta. Ni los "poderosísimos" descendientes de los hijos del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

— Aquí está lo acordado. — Le arrojo una mochila llena de yenes. — Si salen las cosas como planeo, te daré un bono extra. — Puedo saborear el momento — Se me pone duro de solo pensar lo que te tengo preparado, mi amor.

 **&. &**

— ¡Demonios! Otra puta carta de Naruto. — observo la carta en mis manos. Dudando en abrirla.

Ese hombre puede ser una espinilla en los huevos cuando se lo propone. En el mes que llevo fuera de Konoha me han llegado ocho cartas con lo mismo:

 _Es necesario que regreses. Tienen que conocer a tu bebé y_

 _no te diré qué es porque eres un mal padre,_

 _un abandonador de hijos, un zángano, poco hombre,_

 _pocos huevos. Ya sabía yo que eras gay y que_

 _te metiste con mi prima para disimularlo, pero al ver_

 _que salió premiada ya te volviste a salir de closet. Puñal._

 _Atte: El hermoso Hokage, 'ttebayo._

 _PD: Dice Sai que no te avergüences de tus miserias, que aunque tengas pene de 10cm fue suficiente para embarazar a alguien._

Todas sus cartas me recuerdan lo cobarde que fui al dejar en ese estado a Karin. ¡Nadie entiende lo difícil que es para mí esta situación! Yo sé que Seiya es el verdadero padre. Naruto y Sasuke pueden decir lo que sea, pero la evidencia dice otra cosa.

Para empezar, Karin, nunca me amó como yo la amo. A pesar de que cuando nos entregábamos el uno al otro, cuando las sabanas, paredes y muebles eran testigos de nuestra pasión, ella nunca me dijo las palabras que tanto quería oír. _Te amo._

Todavía recuerdo cuando esas dos estúpidas palabras se me salieron después de haber pasado horas en esas aguas termales.

— _¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo, Suigetsu?_ — _Gritó encolerizada mientras se separaba bruscamente de mí_ — _¡Eres un imbécil! Se supone que esto es ¡sólo sexo! ¡SÓLO SEXO, MALDITA SEA!_ — _fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar antes de que se marchara y azotara la puerta corrediza._

— _No pensé que me detestara tanto. Voy de imbécil diciendo lo que siempre he sentido._

Río sin gracia, con dolor. Siempre he amado a esa perra, desde que estuvimos en Hebi y Taka. Cuando vi la oportunidad de tenerla entre mis brazos no los pensé dos veces y me lancé a ella. Tenía la esperanza de que en el tiempo que estuviéramos juntos ella llegaría a sentir lo mismo, pero me equivoqué.

Ahora, estos tontos me quieren hacer creer que Karin me necesita y que ese bebé es mío. No soy tan tonto como para caer en sus juegos. Ya no.

Decido abrir la carta. Me sorprendo al verla arrugada, todavía me afectan los recuerdos. Chasqueo la lengua asqueado de tantas emociones juntas.

— Veamos qué insultos creativos me dirá hoy, Naruto.

 _Bueno, ya que no entiendes por las buenas tendré que hacerlo por las malas._

 _Por el poder que se me da al ser Hokage te ordeno que regreses en este mismo instante a la aldea._

 _Mi séquito y yo iremos de viaje a una reunión de Kages. La cede será en la aldea de la_

 _Niebla y tendré que llevarme una buena parte de los anbu. Por otro lado, Sasuke tampoco se encuentra en la aldea, así que estoy regresando a todos aquéllos que están de misión para resguardar la aldea mientras no estoy._

 _Para que veas que no soy tan malo, mi querido cuñadito pene pequeño (no sabes cuánto te agradezco de que ahora seas tú al que Sai llame así). Te dejo algo fondo del sobre._

 _PD: Tienes que regresar en cuanto termines de leer la carta._

Un día de estos me voy a hartar de las bromas de Naruto, aunque tenga razón de ordenarme lo que sea por ser Hokage. ¡El dobe sabe jugar sus cartas!

Recuerdo que hay otra cosa más en el sobre, no sé cómo reaccionar ni pensar. Conociendo a Naruto puede ser cualquier cosa, una foto de el en bikini o de Sasuke en pelotas, aunque ya le conozco todo a Sasuke por los años que compartimos. ¡Qué horror! Parezco gay al pensar así.

— Muy bien, Suigetsu. Hay que ver qué preparó Naruto.

Decir que estoy sin palabras es poco, he quedado en shock. ¿Y cómo no? Sí lo que tengo frente a mí es el mejor paisaje que he visto en toda mi vida, ni siquiera tantos viajes me han dado algo tan bello de ver como esto: Karin, rebosante de alegría y con una sonrisa hermosa, grande, llena de luz de frente a mí mientras sostiene entre sus manos un pequeño cuerpo que me da la espalda, lo está sacando de la bañera y solo se le notan sus cabellos rojizos. No se alcanza a distinguir si es niño o niña, pero se ve que su piel no es tan morena como la de Karin, es más clara y claro, que también se puede notar que es muy suave. No quiero hacerme ilusiones porque sería un golpe demasiado duro para mi corazón, una vez más, si resulta que yo tengo razón. Aunque no puedo evitar que éste se acelere al desear que yo esté equivocado. Pero ver la cara de Karin sólo me hace pensar que ama con fuerzas a ese bebé, es obvio que es no quiere decir que también ame al padre de su bebé. Mi corazón me grita que crea eso, que crea las palabras que Naruto y Sasuke me han estado repitiendo durante todo este mes.

Levanto mi rostro al cielo y ruego al dios que se encuentre allá arriba que no me haga sufrir más al tomar la decisión que creo conveniente.

— Si ese bebé es mío, no dudaré en luchar por el perdón de Karin. Pero te pido, a ti quien seas que estés arriba en estos momentos escuchándome, que cuando regrese a la aldea, me hagas ver las cosas con claridad. Que protejas mi alma de cualquier daño, porque sé que los animales no mienten cuando estos se esconden al pensar que hay peligro y que los cielos hablan llenos de sabiduría al pintarse de negro antes de tiempo. — sé que algo no anda bien, de sentir coraje por la carta estoy empezando a sentir que algo no encaja en todo esto.

— Volveré, y que se haga lo que Kami quiera.

 **&. &**

— Sasuke ¿estás seguro de que no es peligroso dejar las cosas como están?

— Es peligroso, dobe. Pero es necesario hacer las cosas así. La gente piensa que nos pueden ver la cara de estúpidos cuando quieran, les daremos a probar un poco de "victoria" cuando están cayendo en el pozo que ellos cavaron.

— ¡No podemos dejar a Karin en manos de ese hombre! ¡La puede lastimar!

— Ella es fuerte, si no murió bajo mi mano, no lo hará con nadie.

— La puede lastimar de muchas formas, Sasuke, y no solo están las físicas.

— Es una Uzumaki como tú, y se levantará porque está en sus venas adaptarse a las situaciones, seguir adelante no importando lo que pase.

— ¡Yo lo sé, Sasuke! Es mi prima ¡por Kami! ¡Lo sé perfectamente! — entiendo muy bien lo que el teme me quiere decir, pero si Suigetsu no regresa las cosas irán peor de lo planeado y Karin vivirá la peor semana de su vida. — Si no recibo la carta que me diga que Juugo, Sakura, Ino y sobre todo Suigetsu han regresado a la aldea. Nos regresamos sin ningún pretexto, teme. Es de la vida de mi prima y mi sobrina de la que estamos hablando.

— Yo también la considero parte de la mía. Entiendo que no estés de acuerdo y te agradezco que me dejes manejar las cosas. Pero Suigetsu ya me cansó de su berrinche e irresponsabilidad. ¿Cómo se en ocurrió dejar a Karin ese estado? Si ella lo perdona es su problema. A mí no me llamaron vengador por pura bondad. A ese cretino le va a quedar muy claro que no se debe tratar así al amor de su vida.

— ¡Lo dice el que trato con flores a Sakura! ¡Por favor!

— ¡Por lo mismo! ¡Pagué muy caro todo lo que le hice! Y ahora que ella está embarazada, no podré estar todo el tiempo que quiero con ella. — Susurró sin fuerzas. — Quiero que Suigetsu aprenda a valorar lo que tiene y que aproveche cada instante, porque él si puede, a lado de su mujer y su hija.

— Está bien, teme. No sabía que eras tan romántico. Podrías hacer un libro con tips de ligue y reconciliación. — Me burlo para quitar la desazón de lo anterior. — Lograrás aumentar la fortuna Uchiha al 1000% de la noche a la mañana. — me carcajeo a su costa, nunca me cansaré de burlarme del teme-emo-vengador-Uchiha.

— ¡Eres un tarado! ¡DOBE!

— ¡TEME!

— ¡DOBE!

— ¡USURATONKACHI!

— Basta de su absurda discusión, niños. Son demasiados problemáticos para mi salud mental. Necesito vacaciones después de todo esto, si todo sale como lo planea Sasuke, me largo un mes completo con mi problemática esposa a un lugar de absoluta paz, obviando que mi esposa y la palabra paz no van en la misma oración. Más aún que está embarazada. — interrumpe nuestra civilizada discusión el albino de coleta larga.

— Ya deja de llorar, Shikamaru. Hay que irnos.

— Por cierto, Sasuke, esos hombres ya están alrededor de la casa de Karin y Seiya se encuentra adentro. Ella todavía no llega de su paseo por el parque. — que comience el show señoras y señores.

— Perfecto.

— Ya hay que irnos antes de que me arrepienta de seguirte del juego emo vengador. — suelto un suspiro dramático y sonrío como yo sólo sé hacerlo.

— Dobe…

— Ya, ya. No chilles, bebé Uchiha.

— ¡NARUTO!

Se escucha una pequeña explosión e la oficina, se ha ido para deja todo en manos del destino y del animal de Suigetsu.

 **&. &**

Suelto un suspiro cansado y cubro más a mi nena, la noche está muy fresca para ella. Este paseo por el parque fue de lo más relajante, justo lo que necesitaba, y al mismo tiempo agotador. Loco ¿no? Pero cargar durante mucho tiempo a mi bebé llega a ser pesado.

— Bueno bella, hemos llegado a casa. Tomaremos un baño, después nos iremos a dormir como la reina y la princesa que somos. — no puedo evitar imaginarnos vestidas con horrendos vestidos "lujosos". Dejo salir una pequeña carcajada.

Mes cuesta un poco de trabajo abrir la puerta con la niña en los brazos. Maldigo cuando se me caen las llaves al piso.

— Los gajes del oficio.

Derrotada, me agacho a recogerlos. Ahora sí, puedo abrir la puerta. ¡Gracias a Obito! Pienso con alegría y una sonrisa en mi rostro que se congela al poner atención a mi alrededor. No detecto ningún chakra, pero el ambiente… la casa apesta a oscuridad.

Vuelvo a sondear, buscando algún indicio de chakra una vez más. Nada. No hay ni una chispa extraña, salvo la de los vecinos.

Me aferro más a la niña, prendo las luces de la planta baja. No hay nadie, era de esperarse; subo a los cuartos y dejo a la beba en el suyo.

— ¡Rayos, Karin! No hay nada, tranquila. Debes entrenar más ese sensor de pensamientos en el ambiente, un día de estos nos va a mandar a un manicomio. — Me reprendo por ser tan paranoica.

Regreso al cuarto de mi princesa por la puerta que la conecta con la mía. Respiro tranquila una vez más al notarla dormida en el mismo lugar donde la dejé.

— Sacaré la ropa para meternos a bañar, mi vida. — le susurro mientras juego con sus cabellos.

Me dirijo a los cajones, saco lo que necesito y sigo pensando en que algo no está normal. Sigo con la guardia alta. _¡Alerta Permanente!_ *

— ¡Qué bebé tan hermosa! Igual a la sensual de su madre.

 _Mierda santa…_ Se detiene el tiempo, los grillos se dejan de cantar y los búhos dejan de ulular. No entra oxígeno a mis pulmones. _Esto no puede ser real…_ Las lágrimas se acumulan muy rápido en mis ojos.

— No puede… ser. — Salen las en un murmullo incrédulo.

— Tranquila, belleza — me dice arrastrando las palabras como la vil serpiente escurridiza que es. — nadie nos molestará en toda la noche y parte de la mañana. — se distingue la burla y algo más en su voz enronquecida que me hace estremecer de terror.

¿En qué momento me quedé dormida, carajo? Tengo miedo de voltear y confirmar que esto no es una simple imaginación de mi mente paranoica. Tomo valor de no sé dónde y le doy la cara lentamente a mi peor pesadilla. Si estaba pálida, ahora, estoy parezco muerto.

— ¡Quita ese kunai de ahí! — gimo fuerte a causa de lo que veo.

Seiya, con una sonrisa hermosamente escalofriante, está presionando el arma sobre el corazón de mi hija. ¡Es sólo una bebé indefensa! Justo cuando le reclamo hace más presión, la ropita de Ayami se tiñe un poco de rojo a la altura del kunai y empieza a llorar por el dolor que le causa la herida.

 _¡Que alguien me ayude!_ Pienso aterrada. Hago el amago de agarrar el pergamino que Naruto me dio en caso de emergencia pero Seiya se da cuenta.

— Yo que tú no haría eso, mi amor. Ni lo pienses. Te recuerdo que ella es sólo una mocosa más en este mundo que no dudaré en matar. — dice amenazante. Siempre he sabido que cuando habla dice la verdad, debí poner más atención a su amenaza anterior. — de todos modos tendremos mucho tiempo para reemplazar a _nuestra_ pequeña con otros. Podemos hacerlos con la promesa de placer inagotable en el proceso. — Asco… asco es lo que me provoca al ver como degusta cada palabra pasando su lengua por sus labios de forma provocativa. ¿Provocativa? Asquerosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Seiya?

No contesta.

— ¡Dime de una puta vez qué es lo que quieres!

— Es muy obvio lo que quiero, mi amor. — no soporto escuchar de sus labios esas palabras, son vacías, enfermas cuando salen de él.

Otro escalofrío hace que se me revuelva el estómago. Voy a vomitar lo que comí en el parque. ¡Pensé que sólo el embarazo las provocaba! Ya me doy cuenta que no.

— No… no sé… no sé qué es lo que quieres. — ¡Por supuesto que sé qué quiere e maldito! Pero necesito tiempo para pensar en cómo vamos a salir de aquí

— Sé que eres inteligente, Karin. No me decepciones, no intentes ninguna idiotez porque te vas a arrepentir. Pero, dado que estoy de buen humor, te diré qué quiero.

Todo quedó sumido en un silencio. A excepción de los gemiditos de dolor de mi pequeña Ayami.

— Quiero que reconozcas, públicamente, que Ayami es mía…

— ¡No es tuya! — lo interrumpí. Siguió como si no hubiera dicho nada.

— y sobre todo, esta noche, para sellar el trato a cambio de la vida de nuestra hija y la del bastardo de Suigetsu, me darás la noche más caliente de mi vida y en la mañana el despertar más erótico de mi existencia. Si no aceptas, en este momento, no cuesta nada de chakra terminar de atravesar a la niña con el kunai. Así que tú decides ¿sí o sí?

¡Bastardo! ¡Imbécil! ¡Hijo de puta! Lo odio con toda mi alma ¡el malnacido sabe que Ayami no es suya! ¡Kami! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! No puedo llamar a nadie, no hay nadie en la aldea. ¡Suigetsu, dónde estás! ¡Te necesito!

Las lágrimas, al fin, son libres de su prisión. Ya no puedo más con esta presión que ha puesto sobre mis hombros. Mis sollozos se vuelven incontrolables, mi vista se nubla. Aunque alcanzo a ver la comprensión en su rostro. Sonríe. De nuevo esa expresión aterradora de triunfo de tener el control sobre mí.

No tengo otra opción, estoy sola. Y sé que él no está trabajando solo. Me levanto y quito las lágrimas que reclaman seguir siendo libres.

— Muy bien, Seiya. Soy toda tuya por hoy, mañana…

— Y siempre. — Trago un sollozo agonizante.

— Y siempre. — Reafirmo.

Se separa de la niña y se dirige hacia la puerta de mi cuarto.

— Anda, vamos que la noche no es tan larga cuando hay que disfrutarla con sexo del bueno.

— Sólo… sólo déjame sanar a la niña y dormirla — me cuesta hablar con tanta simpleza — para que no nos interrumpa.

— ¡Oh! Disculpa. Tienes razón, hay que darle buen ejemplo. No podemos traumarla con tus gemidos de pasión. Te espero en el cuarto, no es necesario que te advierta las consecuencias de tratar de huir ¿verdad?

— No. Tengo todo muy claro.

— Date prisa.

Se mete al cuarto y yo me apuro en cargar a mi hija para sanarla. Idiota, la lastimo mucho.

— Ya mi amor. Aquí está mamá, ya no te van a hacer daño. Mamá se encargará de eso.

 **&. &**

— Ya se durmió Ayami.

— No dilatemos más, quítate la ropa.

— ¿Qué?

— Vamos, mi amor. No eres sorda ni estúpida. Quítate la ropa antes de que te la quite por las malas.

Comienzo a desabrocharme el chaleco poco a poco, recordando las condiciones que me dio, lo observo directo a los ojos, retándolo. Le hago saber que puede tener mi cuerpo pero nunca tendrá lo que tanto desea: _mi amor_. Sigo quitándome lo que llevo encima, he quedado en la camisa de mallas, se transparenta mi sostén. Decido quitarme los pantalones y dejo ver mis bragas negras con encaje. Sé qué le gusta y cómo le gusta.

— Eso es, Karin. Justo como en los viejos tiempos. — se deleita.

Desabrocha el botón de su pantalón y baja el cierre para liberar su masculinidad. Se empieza a masturbar mientras me observa quitar la malla para quedar completamente en ropa interior.

— Acércate. Vamos.

Le sostengo la mirada y avanzo hacia él. Cuando estoy cerca me toma de los brazos y me tira al piso. Me golpeo el trasero al caer. Sigue masturbándose parado enfrente de mí.

— Quítate las bragas y abre las piernas.

¡Este hombre no tiene tacto alguno! ¿No me va a preparar? ¿A caso piensa que estoy tan excitada con él? ¡Quiero morir!

Lo obedezco, es lo único que queda.

— Por Kami, Karin. Hace tantos meses… he querido… volver a hacerte mía — logra decir entre jadeos. — Mejor ponte a cuatro y levanta tu hermoso trasero hacia mí.

Estoy a nada de derrumbarme ante la humillación y el coraje que está provocando.

— Nena, tienes el trasero más magnifico que he visto. Claro, que después del de la Uchiha porque ella también tiene una retaguardia que hace babear al que sea.

— Ya cállate y termina de una vez.

— No, no, no. Así no se dice, mi amor.— Me jala del cabello y siento su fuerte pecho en mi espalda y algo más duro a la altura de mi trasero. — ¿Cómo se dice?

— Me puedes… dar placer, por favor. Ya no aguanto las ganas — de vomitar estúpido y tú te estas tardando demasiado en meterla.

— Sus deseos son mis órdenes, mi reina.— Entró duro, profundo por la posición, salvaje y desgarrante. En cada embestida repetía — Mía, mía… joder, eres mía. — volvió a jalarme el cabello para poder estamparme un beso rudo lleno de lujuria. Tragándose mis gemidos de dolor y disfrute que mi cuerpo traicionero dejaba salir.

Era demasiado pero si quiero que mi hija y Suigetsu sigan vivos tengo que hacerle pensar que estoy gozando de esto tanto como él y tomar iniciativa en algunas cosas.

Dejé a mi mente vagar en las profundidades de mi imaginación, recordando cada momento que pasé con Suigetsu sobre la cama, el sillón de tres plazas y las paredes. Cualquier cosa nos servía para ser uno. En vez de pensar que estoy siendo violada, mi mente me ayudó a ver a Suigetsu en Seiya y empecé a ser partícipe del acto carnal mordiendo mi lengua cuando el nombre del sushi quería salir sin permiso de mis labios.

Cuando los espasmos en mi vientre bajo se hicieron más fuertes, me permití derramar una sola lágrima. Y cuando llegué al clímax mi único pensamiento coherente fue:

 _Perdóname, Suigetsu. Lo hago por amor, aunque no sea lo correcto._

 _No tuve otra salida. Perdóname._

* * *

 **¡Que fuerte!**

 **Odio a Seiya con todo mi corazón, es un prostipirugolfo de primera D:**

 **No sé cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo, pero espero que llegue con todo así como lo hizo con éste ^^**

 ***Hago referencia a Alastor de Harry Potter**

 **Contesto los reviews:**

 **samilinda:** ¡Eres muy bella! Como puedes ver ya te complací con tu capítulo xD Espero te gusta y cualquier duda que tengas me puedes preguntar con confianza^^

 **DuniXe:** ¿Qué te puedo decir? No podía dejarlos sin descendencia a esos dos que son más cannon que el SasuSaku xD Naruto siempre será un bruto, maduro, pero bruto... Jajajajajaja. Espero haberte sorprendido ;) ya te la sabanas xD Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **nedja-chan:** Muchas gracias por comentar^^ Yo también sé que ellos son los que hacen falta para llenar nuestro corazón cannon TwT Que bueno que te divertiste aunque siento que en esta ocasión correrán algunas lágrimas.

 **¡Nos leemos! Las hamo con todo mi kokoro xD jajajajajajaja.**


End file.
